Breaking the Rules
by fantasyaddict101
Summary: My OC is willing to break as many rules as she can each chapter! Each chapter will use the rules from Transformers-rules stories! CH1: Tatyana Wiwitcky.
1. Tatyana Witwicky and Jazz Hands

**I'm breaking the rules! Well, my OC Fantasy Addict is. Each chapter will be about my OC breaking (or making) rules from each popular Transformer-rules story! Hope you like it!**

**FIRST UP TATYANA WITWICKY AND HER STORY "Guidelines for living with robots part 2."**

**I do NOT own Tatyana Witwicky (the OC). She belongs to Tatyana Witwicky (the amazing Fanfiction author).**

* * *

"Could you please say 'I never knew my father?'" Fantasy asked Ironhide. Tatyana Witwicky stood right next to the curly-haired girl, waiting.

"I never knew my father?" the weapons specialist asked, unamused.

"No, no, no!" Tai waved her hands around for emphasis. "It has to sound sad and loud and drawn out."

Fantasy nodded and scribbled something on her clipboard...most likely a daisy.

"Why are you bothering me with this stupidity?" he rumbled in his usual tone.

"Because we're comparing your voice to Bruce the shark's voice from Finding Nemo."

Ironhide shuttered his optics once then walked away.

"Wait!" Fantasy called, beginning to chase him, "At least say 'It has been three weeks since my last fish, on my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup.'"

She gave up after a few yards of running, then walked back over to Tai. "So our conclusion is..."

"Hey Bee!"

"How's it going!" Tai took the clip board and tossed it into the trash, that current project over.

"Fine how are you girls?"

"Fyyyyyyynnnnneeee," Fantasy trailed as Tai's cousin, Samuel J. Witwicky walked out from behind his guardian. "Heyyyy Sam," she cooed, batting her eyelashes and grinning.

He blinked. "Hi."

Tai pinched Fantasy's upper arm, making her squirm and glare daggers at her multi-color haired, cyborg friend. "Is the only reason that you're my friend is to hit on my cousin?"

She paused. "No...well, partly."

"Is Jazz home yet?" Tai asked about her sparkmate. The two had been together for 2 years now and had adopted an abandoned sparkling, Sparrow.

"Right here, babe," he called, Sparrow in his arms.

Fantasy clutched at the air to say that she wanted to hold the sparkling. "Comon' she and I are getting older by the second, I won't have much time left to hold her before she gets her first set of cannons!"

Jazz transferred his daughter to the full-human. Her knees bent from the weight, but she was able to shift the large sparkling onto her side to sit on her wide hips for better balance. "This is how my grandma always held me," she told the sparkling, tickling under her chin.

Jazz and Tai kissed briefly, but Fantasy turned her face away as she always did. She caught the eye of Sam and winked. He rolled his green-brown eyes and crossed his arms. He had on a long sleeved sweater.

Fantasy jolted as "S.E.X." by Nickelback blasted from her side pocket and began vibrating at the bottom of her pocket which was near her crotch.

"Fantasy!" Tai mock-yelled. "I told you to keep that thing at home!"

Fantasy shrugged, going along with the joke. "Frag on the fly. You never know when you'll need it." She giggled, then transferred Sparrow to her mother.

She scrolled through the text message. "Oh crap," she breathed. "Prowl accepted and added to your new 'rules.'" She glared at Tai. "Thanks a lot! Do you know how set back we are!" she stomped around in a small circle. "We barely finished breaking all the rules on your last list, we'll have to break about 45 rules this week just to catch up for the next round of rules!" She sighed and sat down, exhausted from thinking of all they needed to do within the next 7 or so days.

Optimus Prime strode into the room to get a quick debriefing from Jazz who had gone on a short spy mission. He took notice of Sam's attire. "Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? It's 95 degrees today."

Tai glanced at Fantasy, sharing a secret thought.

"This is why!" Fantasy said as Tai, who was closer to Sam, slapped him hard on the back. Sam shrieked in pain and his sleeves rolled back a bit as he curled. His skin was red from a horrible sunburn.

"I love the feel of grain, the screams of a man in pain..." Tai began singing, quoting "the Ferret Song" then shrank as her father, Optimus Prime, gave her a strange look.

"Ah, two more rules for the list, thank you, girls," Prowl reported, walking by as he most likely tapped his new rules onto his datapad.

"Damn it!" Fantasy yelled.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"AHHHHH! TWINS!" Jazz bellowed.

Tai rolled off her bed in shock, the robotic side of her body slamming against the hardwood floor. That night she had bunked with Fantasy in her large room instead of spending the night with her sparkmate. "Fantasy, did you-" she stopped as she looked around the empty room. "Fantasy..." she growled.

Every mech and femme ran out of their rooms and gathered outside their rooms, then flattened against the wall as a yellow and a red blur ran by followed closely behind by a red-opticed Jazz...his arms out in front of him...only his arms.

Everyone raced behind them until Jazz had the twins cornered in the large meeting room. A partly-armored Ironhide, who was unable to finish getting dressed because of the surprise call-to-action, grabbed Jazz from behind and pinned him down, waiting for orders from Prime.

"I'M GOING TO OFFLINE YOUR AFTS! OPTIMUS OFFLINE THEM!" Jazz bellowed, struggling beneath Ironhide's bulk.

The two major twins walked around calmly, a frighteningly gleeful expression on their faceplates. Nothing was good when they looked pleased.

Fantasy crawled out from behind Sunny's chestplates where she was hiding and sat on his shoulder plate like a parrot. He stroked the top of her head while she pretended to bite his finger.

Ironhide helped Jazz up, but still held one arm in case he decided to lunge.

"What did you two...er, three do?" Optimus asked, dumbfounded (and it's difficult to make Optimus dumbfounded).

Each Twin held up a shiny metal servo and said with pizazz, "JAZZ HANDS!" and shook them around.

Tai's optic and eye widened incredibly. Then facepalmed into her metal hand. "That's just weird."

Optimus mirrored her expression, also facepalming.

Jazz tried to.

Fantasy fell off of Sunny from laughing hysterically as she watched Jazz shove his stub of an arm into his face. She was easily caught by Sideswipe.

"Fanny, I'm going to kill you," Tai whispered menacingly.

Fantasy's eye twitched as she used a horrible nickname for her. She shrugged off the distasteful name and said directly to Tatyana and Prowl, "One rule down! Plenty more to break!"

"And five more made," Prowl said in an unnervingly happy tone.

Ratchet smacked the Twins with his wrench. They dropped their 'jazz hands' and the medic picked them up to begin welding them back onto Jazz.

Fantasy just sat in Sides's servos as he and his brother rubbed their helms.

"I love you Ratchy-poo!" she cooed, thanking Ratchet for not punishing her.

He too facepalmed, but he was still holding one of Jazz's servos and facepalmed himself with Jazz's hand.

Ratchet looked down and mumbled, "Oops."

"You three are insane!" Chromia said sternly, then held back laughter.

"I'm not insane! My mother had me tested!" Fantasy replied, crossing her eyes and adding a wagging tongue.

She jumped from Sides's hand (knowing she'd by caught by someone), fell into the servos of Arcee, then was placed on the ground.

"One day we might not be fast enough you know," Arcee had to say.

"You said the same thing to Tai! And she only wasn't caught once!"

Tai couldn't resist forgiving her psychotic friend with a bone crushing hug after she saw that Jazz's servos were easily placed back on.

"I gotta go," Fantasy said as Prowl stared at her and asked her to go to the brig.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Tatyana asked before she left.

She grinned. "Oh you'll see."

* * *

**RULES USED FROM "Guidelines For Living With Robots Part 2" by Tatyana Witwicky. (Most likely another chapter from her rules sometime in the future).**

**Rule #21: The term 'Jazz hands' is to never be used again.**

**Rule #29: Never start Quoting the Big Bang Theory.  
*"I'm not insane! My mother had me tested!"**

**Rule #32: The 'Ferrets Song' is banned from base.**

**Rule #33: When a someone on base has a sunburn, don't decide to announce it to all the bots by slapping the victim on the back.**

**I'm breaking the rules, one story at a time! Know any good Transformers-rules stories? Contact me! And please review!**


	2. Tatyana Witwicky and Water Bras

**I've decided to write another chapter with Tatyana Witwicky's "Guidelines for Living with Robots" rules. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"So how do you like them?" Tai asked to whoever was listening.

Fantasy dropped the TV remote and jumped back on the couch into the lap of Sam Witwicky.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she cooed, beginning to make herself comfortable on his thighs.

He rolled his hazel eyes and pushed her off so he could walk away. Fantasy glared daggers at him while Tai asked again, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Anyways, um, what did you do to your opticals?" Fantasy inquired, using the word she said to mean both Tai's robotic optic and human eye. A bit scared, she observed Tatyana Witwicky's opticals which had been relatively glued shut with fake-eyelash tacky. The extremely long blue, black, and white colored lashes trembled when she attempted to blink.

"I didn't want them to fall off, okay." She pouted. "My best bet though is to wait till they dry a bit more then flake it off."

"You should ask Ratchet," Fantasy said absentmindedly.

Tai tried to glare at Fantasy, but instead stared intently at the couch cushion next to the human. "I thought you'd still be mad at him ever since he scanned you for saying 'There are voices in my head...and they keep telling me to buy stuff,'" she joked.

Fantasy growled. "Watch out Miss Witwicky, I don't have any blunt objects near me but there are some tempting sharp pointy things. Besides, Ratchet is too insanely hot to keep hating."

"What about me?" The medic asked as he walked by the Rec Room where Tai stood near the couch, back to him, while Fantasy still watched the giant TV.

"No I will not have sex with you!" she screamed nonchalantly at Ratchet, flipping through channels. Ratchet began rubbing his temples and continued on his way.

"Is there room for me to sit down?" Tatyana sighed, her hand reaching out and grasping air.

"Yep, just follow my voice..." Fantasy responded in a low mellow tone. Giggling, she stretched out on the couch, her long body falling off both edges of the loveseat.

Tai reached out (literally) blindly and eventually her hand landed on something curved, squishy, and soft. She guessed it was the couch's armrest.

Fantasy watched her, waiting to see what she was doing.

The techorganic automatically squeezed it to get her footing but suddenly-

"EEEEEeeeeHHHHHHHHhhh!" Fantasy squealed, jumping up from the couch and slapping Tai's hand away from her boobs. "Molester!" she screamed and grabbed a pillow to smack her friend across the face with it, then doubled over in laughter.

Tai realized what she had grabbed then joined Fantasy on the floor.

Meanwhile, Sarah Lennox heard a loud shriek and rushed over to the Recreational Room where she saw the two females clutching their stomachs and rolling around on the ground. "What are you girls doing?"

"Tai raped me!" Fantasy squeaked out.

"Hey, it's not rape if you yell surprise," Tai countered, a tear streaming out from her human eye.

"You _didn't_ yell surprise Lesbo!" Fantasy cackled.

"Don't make fun of my life choice! Besides, how much longer did you expect me to keep my hands off your dinners?"

Sarah smiled and went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth for Tai's cheap falsies. When she came back, she helped Tai onto the couch and had her lie down with the warm cloth over her opticals.

Wheeljack walked by the room a moment later and his sidebars turned orange in worry...but not for Tai, for himself. He hid by the doorway and asked, "Is Tai experiencing PMS?"

Fantasy stifled back giggles as Tai slowly straightened her torso, the cloth fell off to reveal melted tacky and broken falsies.

"Yessssss," she said in a demon voice, reaching her arms out.

Wheeljack sprinted down the hall.

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow," Fantasy growled as she saw Jazz walking towards the Rec Room.

"Hey, that's my line!" Tai mock-complained.

"Hey, what happened to 'Jack?" Jazz said aloud, standing in the spot Wheeljack had just left, then turned to see his sparkmate in this kind of state. "Tai! What happened?"

"Is _everyone_ walking by this room today?" Fantasy whispered to herself while Tai explained the fiasco.

"Hm," Jazz mused. "Maybe I should try using that excuse." He winked at Fantasy. "'I can't see.'"

"Baby," she replied smoothly. "You don't need an excuse. Touchings' free." She looked at Tai. "But Tai might beat you to it...Lesbo."

Tai stuck out her tongue then continued with, "Yes, the lesbian sparkmate to a mech."

Fantasy gasped in mock-surprise. "Wow, good cover!" She turned back to Jazz. "But seriously, Jazz Hands, there's no reason to trick me when you have a lovely techorganic over there to love and squeeze and grope and frag whenever you like!" she joked.

Tai snorted. "Yeah, like there's anything to grab."

"Whadda you mean?" the human asked.

"Ask Mikeala," Tai growled. "She says I have 'mosquito bites' for breasts."

"I think your 'good times' are adorable," Jazz said seductively.

Tai snarled lightly at him.

"Well, if your sparkmate likes it, why change?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "It still bothers me sometimes."

"Tai, there's plenty of ways to at least _look_ like you have a bigger bust. Wait here!" Fantasy squealed excitedly.

[LATER THAT DAY]

"Ka-bam!" Tai announced as she stepped out of her room, her A-cups now super-sized to a supple C. "This is so cool!" she squeaked. "I have cleavage!" She shifted her borrowed water bra around. "Well, it's mostly just skin moshed together by giant water-filled sacs, but still!"

Fantasy clapped happily, then started giggling as Tai played with the water-gelly substance again. "Stop that!" Fantasy scolded. "It looks so weird from this perspective Lesbo!"

"It's just so freaky! I can use these things as a water bed! Plus pillows!"

Tai began strutting down the halls, Fantasy in stride, with a very low cut Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt. Fantasy had also donned on a smaller water bra on her larger breasts to give herself double-ish D's.

The first Autobots to see them were the minor twins Skids and Mudflap. Upon seeing the technorganic, their jaw hinges loosened and if Ratchet hadn't appeared a half-second later to hit them over the head with his famed wrench, their mouths probably would have fallen off.

After making their way through the base and creating quite a gathering of humans and bots, they found Jazz and Sam Witwicky.

"This is gonna be good," the human whispered under her breath.

"Ta-da!" Tatyana yelled, getting their attention. "_Mosquito bites no more_!" she exclaimed triumphantly, posing for affect.

"Yeah Sam, ka-friggen-dam," said her friend, stretching forward seductively for her crush.

The human and the Autobot's opticals widened to extreme sizes.

"Tai."

"OmigowTai."

"Hi Fantasy."

"Thank you," the two femmes said together, bowing, only unintentionally flaunting their new cleavage.

They could hear Sam's gulp from where they stood.

A booming laugh suddenly came from their favorite weapon's specialist as he saw their "upgrades."

"What the frag are these?" he asked, leaning down and poking at the water sacs. Surprisingly, both girls barely flinched as he poked at the soft super-boobs.

"Hey, me next!" Sideswipe said.

Tai and Fantasy moved away from Ironhide's constant prodding to pose more, their poses becoming more and more ridiculous as they went along. Suddenly Fantasy noticed a patch of dark blue forming on Tai's breast that was growing bigger by the second. Then she saw a thin stream of water squirting out just above where her t-shirt sloped.

"Ohmigosh!" Fantasy exclaimed, her hands cupping Tai's left boob.

"And you call me Lesbo," Tai said calmly.

"Tai, you're wet!"

Their audience stared.

"Don't be flattered, it's not because of you," Tai quipped, winking at her sparkmate. A sloppy grin spread across Jazz's face as his vizor flipped up for better view.

"Shit," Fantasy mumbled as the thin material of the sac began ripping even more, the water spraying on Fantasy's own tight shirt.

They still stared. Sam dared not blink.

Tai still hadn't figured out what was happening and starting groping at Fantasy's water bra, thinking that hers was the one that was breaking.

"Ugh! I just _had_ to give you the 2-full-sizes bra!"

Tai gasped. "Wait! _I'm_ the one who's leaking?" Her hands rushed to her own bosom, trying to find where the leak was.

No one made a sound as the two girls struggled. While laughing hysterically, they swore and eventually gave up trying to save the bra.

Moments later almost all the water had flowed out of Tai's bra leaving her with deflated wrinkly sacs. "Great, now it looks like I have old-lady tits. Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"So how many new rules do you think this will become?" Fantasy asked, both she and especially Tai with wet t-shirts.

"Oh, I'm at 5 right now and I think we'll think of some more."

"Is that a new record?"

"Not sure, do you two have 'no wet t-shirt contest'?" Sam asked shyly.

"Not sure..." Tai said to herself, thinking back.

"Can you hold off a little on that one then?" he asked, oogling Fantasy. Fantasy purred and winked again.

"I second that motion," Jazz growled as Tai took off her useless bra from under her shirt. She flung it at him, but she missed so it landed on Prowl's shoulder.

Fantasy moved closer to Sam while she asked Tai, "Another happy ending?"

"But nothing went on fire!"

Jazz chuckled at Prowl whose optics were glued on the water bra on his shoulder, as if not debriefed on how to go about removing it. "I think something is going to explode inside Prowl soon."

"No I will not have sex with you!" Tai screamed, ending on a perfect note.

* * *

**Rule #54: I am no longer allowed to wear fake eyelashes.**

**Rule #9: Don't say the following just because you can:  
*'There are voices in my head...and they keep telling me to buy stuff.'**

**Rule #330: It is forbidden to scream these responses when answering a question, whether talking to an Autobot, techorganic, or human.  
-No I will not have sex with you!**

**Rule #227: Never go 'Bow-chicka-wow-wow' whenever Jazz enters a room or vice versa.**

**Rule #408: Water bras. Bad investment.**

**There is also a rule concerning "don't say I (Tai) have mosquito bites for breasts."**

**Finally, there is a rule about "don't say our secret names for my boobs. -Jazz" (which is "Good" and "Times")**

**Thank you so much to Tatyana Wiwicky who allowed me to use her rules and her fabulously behaved OC, Tai!**

**(and just saying, I did want to end this story with Fantasy glomping Sam and making out with him while Mikeala simultaneously gets hit by a bus -see profile Q+A- but I thought this was nicer) (for the reader)**

**Next up, "Ironhide's Guidelines to Living On Earth" by xxIronhideForeverxx**

**And later, "If an Autobot, do NOT do the follwing" by hummergrey.**

**I'm still open to suggestions!**


End file.
